Royal Assassin
by Cellser
Summary: Cellser will do anything to follow in his ancestor's Footsteps, even if it means serving a race unknown. Chapter one redone.
1. Trails to the Past

Cellser's the name, animus is the game. I'm the one the scientists call "Subject 68." Funny, there is no other reported subjects. I was one of the first to be stuck in the ecstasy-filled joyride into my memories. My GreatX26 grandfather was an assassin, named Patrick (Pat-treek) who was one of the founders, along with the past famous Altiar. He and my father were close friends, at least until he become obsessed with assassinations and "Portals" into other worlds. In the memories, I was able to scavenge a "Portal" from the memory, able to see what it was. The book it was in Latin, which I was able to learn in a single day just from replaying memories, but fuck if that matters. I discovered a lost memory of Patrick writing the final chapter called... Equestria? A land filled with 4 races... but I was only able to get that far, as my Animus operators were able to disconnect me... "Cellser, you are under strict orders to NOT access any hidden memories, UNDERSTAND?" I sat up, the Animus connectors detaching from my body. "Yes sir." What option did I have other than conform? "Good, now get some sleep, Cellser." The manger left the room, the automatic doors shutting behind him. My room was bland, all white. _Maybe when I kill the manager, the red tone will add life..._ I laughed silently to myself, getting up and moving to the bathroom. I showered and put on new clothes, which any and all outfits for any given day were jeans and a white sweatshirt. I looked into the mirror, same head ... Brown hair, moderately short, side swept to the right. Skin still white, moderately muscular figure (Thank god for the army)...Yup...still trapped in this hellhole. I walked out of the restroom, hopping into the bed. I retrieved my journal from the nightstand, jotting down what I learned. As I finished, I did a memory review, analyzing everything I saw today. Except the same memory kept replaying over and over, a thousand times a minute. When Patrick was writing the Equestrian "Portal". When this happens, there is a hidden meaning your mind wants you to find out, according to the manager. I analyzed it first... _What is "Equestria?"_ _Sounds like a derivative from Equestrian... Horses? Sure. OK, so "Portal" A rift or hole in time or demention... So a portal to this "Equestria"? No...memory still replaying...Wait a fucking second..._

* * *

_The outline of the page is in Latin.. _ It read... Dear My Grandson of the 26, you will retain my memories. I know who you are, but how I know does not matter. What does, is that you execute my commands; If you get this message, the Caretaker will try and take your life with a hidden blade, left hand. This could go two directions: You will let him stab you in the throat, ending your currently miserable life. Option two, in my opinion, is much more viable. You will grab his left hand, and plunge it into the head slot of the machine, which brings you the memories of me. That will kill him. You shall take the hidden blade from his dead hands, and it will be yours. You shall then escape the compound and find the ones called "The Three Scorpions." They will reside in the modern city of "New York." Find them, and stop this threat forever, bring peace, my son, and godspeed. Shuttering, crying, fear... Never had those been so powerful. So many questions... they will have to wait. I decided to mentally prepare myself with the little time I had left. I eventuly fell asleep after hours of pondering. I woke up with the hands of the manger, shaking me to get up. I looked at his left arm, he retreated instantly. "Don't touch me, creaton!" He backhanded me, before grabbing me and throwing me onto the machine. Landing with a thud, I was instantly restrained, despite my struggle for escape. _Wait for it_... He approached... "Assassin scum like yourself need to be put down, only of course with weapons of your own..." He turned around, revealing the hidden blade, a smug look on his face._ Wait for it._.. He approached saying one final line. "Any last words, Assassin scum?" I thought for a second. "Yeah, fuck you!" I said, spitting into his face. "UGHHH!" He yelled, redying his blade. "Die." He blandly stated, thrusting the blade at my face. With quick reaction, I moved my head, resulting in his plunge into the machine. Shocks of electricity flew throughout my body, causing a blackout...

* * *

I woke up, seemingly only a few moments later. I was in some forest...I looked around, seeing the dead director on the ground. "We're not in Brazil anymore..." I said as I approached the dead corpse. I knelt over him, ripping the contraption from his left arm. "Good riddance, asshole." I said one last time before kicking his dead head. I got up, unknowing of my location, my eyes squinted as a result of me spending zero time outside in 4 years and the bright sun didn't seem to help. I took one last look around and saw an opening. "Ah... There's a viable exit." I said, throwing my hood up and placing the blade on my wrist. I began walking toward the light, seeing a village. _This looks nothing like any village I've ever seen._.. I thought to myself. I looked around..."What the fuck?" I said under my breath... "OK this is weird... colored...ponies? This has to be a radioactive bombsite..." What seemed like forever, I ended walking into the town square. I gained a multitude of attention from the "Citizens..." "What is that thing... Never seen a white headed creature before... What... no fur?" Comments like that rang out as a mass number of "Creatures." Before I know it, I was encircled by these things. I made it to what seems like the town center, fully surrounded, about 15 yards of radius, no matter the direction, between me and the things. Some had wings, some had horns, few had both... some had none? "Back off!" I yelled, the things actually understood me, they moved away... _Wait, I heard a few speak._.. _Jesus this is weird_... About a group of 5 "Guard" ponies, at least what they reminded me of, approached with spears. "Creature! You are ordered to stand down! Come with us, or become a corpse!" The 5 surrounded me, spears drawn, ready to kill. Time to put those Animus lessons to use... "Come get me..." I said, vaulting over a guard, I disappeared into the crowd. You could say it worked as well as me hidding in Africa. I bursed from the crowd, taking off running toward a building._ I need high ground.._. The 5 flew right behind me. "Stop now!" The group yelled, throwing choice words varying pony to pony. I jumped from the ground to a wooden sign, grasping it, I pulled myself up. I then launched myself from the sign to the roof, a crowd gathering below. The guards watched in awe, as comments rang out. "Iv'e never seen any pony do that..." A few said. "Stop so we can take you to our queen!" The presumed leader said readying his spear, landing on the roof about 5 feet away. "Watch out guards, he is an unknown creature with unknown powers...Be on your hooves." The other guards shook in agreement readying your spear. "You mean toes?" I asked, assuming he mixed his statement up. "What are these TOES?" He asked. "Forget it." I replied, taking a ready stance,unrevealing of my blade. "Last warning, creature..." "Come get me..." I replied, comming face to face with me. The guard thrust his spear at me, but I learned from the best assassin in the 10th century. I deflected the spear using the blade, and grabbed the spear with my other hand. I slammed the spear's handle into the guard's chest, causing him to gasp for air and loose control of his wings. "You fell for the easiest trick in the book." I said, now having control of his spear. "You took my weapon!" he exclaimed, recouperating from the blow. "Your skills are below megar, I won't need this to kill you." I said, dropping the spear to the ground below. The crowd gasped... "He humiliated a guard captain... Impressive." Other complements and curses rang from the crowd. "Your kind really back belive in you, don't they, Captain?" I smugly stated, the captain retrieved his spear. "I-I-I was just testing you." He played with his words. "Guards! Celestia has been notified! Just hold him here for a few minutes." Worry began inside, not knowing what a Celestia is... Maybe I'll get brownie points for not killing anyone..or is it anypony? Two guards lunged at me from behind, I threw the uncoordinated attacks into each other, causing the spears to also fall and the two crashing into eachother. "This is too easy, Captain, You must have more for me?" I said, laughing full heatedly "I will Kill you, Creature!" He lunged his spear at me, and with no time to dodge, I blocked with the blade. A volley of spear thrusts began, me able to parry all but one. The last went into my shoulder, causing major skin trauma . The crowd gasped, the Captain laughing. "My turn." I said letting loose of my shoulder I dashed at the guard, jumping onto the captain's back. _Wait...Are these... feathers? I thought they were ponies?_ "Get off of me, CREATURE!" He yelled, asending high into the air. He flipped and spun, attempting to throw me off. I gripped with all my might, him yelping in pain. "GET OFF!" He commanded repeatedly. I had to stop him, so I waited until we were a good 20 feet off the ground. I began slashing at his wings, causing bleeding and a loss of altitude.. and a shit ton of feathers and bone from the wing. We approached about 4 feet when I Kicked off his back, sending him face first into the ground. After landing with a roll to lessen the pressure on my legs, I jogged over to the body, flipping him over. "Time to die!" I said, raising my arm into the air, revealing the blade. His eyes winced as I gripped his neck, steadying it. As soon as I began the stab, a shock of lighting hit me in the back. My vision blurred, my thoughts dissipated. "That should stop it." I womanly voice said. Two unicorns bent over, looking at me. "What a weird...Mane." "No pupil... thats not his mane..." Darkness overtook me.


	2. Meeting the Family

Author's note: Enjoy (I o not own either of these show/game)

"Ugg... My head..." I said, slowly coming out of what seemed like a crazy dream. That was a dream...right? I thought to myself, but found my hypothesis was wrong. I was attached to an over-sized stretch-board, but with only my legs attached. I looked to my right arm, a sense of fear was instantly relived seeing the blade still on. A door opened behind, causing light to enter the room. I went limp, trying to make the illusion I was still unconscious. I heard voices at a low whisper... "The princess said he will undergo the Changeling trials..." "No pony has ever survived that..." "And that's the problem... no PONY..." I heard them moving near, I quickly shut my eyes. "Alright WAKE UP!" One yelled, cold liquid hitting me. "Phhuchduc!" I spat the water and blew it out of my nose. The guards blindfolded me and tied my arms behind my back. _Too easy once again_... A plan forming in my head. "Alright creature, time to move." The guard released the shackles, causing me to slam on the ground. "Fucking ponies!" I yelled, beginning to work at the ropes slowly, going unnoticed. "Get up, creature! The Queen wants an audience with you." They commanded, pulling me to my feet. I felt something take grip of my whole body, sweeping me off my feet. What is this shit... I heard a low humming sound. Some green thing surrounded me. "Get this shit offa me!" I yelled, spinning around in the in casing. The guards ignored me, as I noticed that the guard's horn had an aurora of green surrounded it. I took it for reference and let them take me to their queen.

* * *

Two large rouge doors opened, a red carpet led the way to three thrones: holding a purple, a blue, and the center; holding a the white creature that stunned me. They looked extremely regal, I felt as if I was reliving a memory, how medieval everything was. Stained glass with other "Horses" on it, some depicting awesome creatures. The walls of gray granite. After what seemed extreme moments in time, we reached about 20 yards in front of the royalty. The guard dropped me on my feet; all other surrounding guards and anything in attendance bowing before their feet. I threw up my hood, crossed my arms, and shifted my weight onto my right foot. The queen middle shook her head. "No courtesy on where you have come from?" She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Unless your the king, kiss my ass." I said, unmoving. "What is meant by that statement, fiend?" The smaller blue royalty asked in an extreme amount of force, blowing back some of the guards, only knocking my hood off. I decided if death did await, I am going embarrass her. I raised my hood back, I turned around, bent over, and slapped my butt. "Kiss it, bitch. That's what I meant." Gasps formed around the room, guards knocked me to my knees, holding spears to my head. I shoved the spears away. "How DARE thou motion against royalty! I will personally..." The blue one was halted by the higher royalty, who was holding back giggles. "Celestia, you realize that was a taunt?" The light purple thing said in a concerning matter. She finally failed holding back, laughing hysterically, "Oh come now sisters, maybe I should appoint it princess, at least it has a sense of humor." She looked back at me, I moved back into the same position as before. "What are you, creature?" She said in a serious manner, pulling back all the laughter. "I am Cellser, my race is of human; I am a male." I responded. "Human..." It motioned toward a dark purple " Horned-Horse." "Twilight, research anything on "Humans" and report back on Wednesday." "Yes, Queen Celestia." The thing said, vanishing in a purple flash. "We are the Pony race, we mix of males and females." The Queen began. "The ones with horns are unicorns, the winged pony's are Pegasus, and the un-gifted are earth ponies. As for us, we are Alicorns, a mix of everything." She finally finished. "What are you, specifically, human?" I looked down, "I am an Animus used, one who goes into memories of past generations to discover hidden secretes in an a thousand year war." She looked at me confused. "To put it short, I am an Assassin of the east." Mumbling began throughout the crowd. "You're a poor assassin, Cellser." The purple royalty began, while a white and blue haired "Unicorn" took her side. Guards began enclosing in behind me and to my sides as I walked closer to the group. I wasn't three feet away when I said "If I wanted you dead, it would of happened." finishing, I took a firm stance. "What is thou rank, Cellser?" The blue "Alicorn" Asked. "Skilled enough to easily disarm a guard." I said, the guards backing down. "Also good enough to be nearly stabbed to death. Don't be so smug, human." The center "Alicorn" said. "I wasn't even using half of what I know." I shot back calmly. "Hmm... a challenge for the Human? What do the princesses think?" The white "Alicorn" asked. "I." They both said, simultaneously. "Do I get to kill guards this time?" I asked, trying to sound as eccentric as I could. Fact is, I never actually killed anyone. "Violent human? No, I won't waste much needed guards." The Queen said. "I will use war prisoners . Take him to the arena!" She commanded, a guard surrounding me with an aurora of what I assumed to be magic.

* * *

We were instantly transported to an open area with huge stands and a see through purple dome. I have to day, it was beautiful; the center field filled with luscious grass, parts of the ancient arena such as beams lie around, both ends of the arena had large wooden doors covered in moss, hinting at the age, and the structure had to be all marble, a magnificent sight I was in the center alone, only weapon to be my hidden blade. A booming voice rang out, the voice of the Queen; "Cellser! you are called upon for your intrusion in our land!" The voice took a pause, I couldn't locate the voice. The stands were all empty. "For your crimes, you are sentenced to an arena fight for six days, six different trials of combat each day. Today, you will fight a prisoner Earth pony for the murder of a guard!" A large wooden gate crept open. The voice stopped, a ragged looking earth pony slowly walked out. He was green. He had a bandage covering his whole face, excluding a single eye. His body, broken. He was holding a rusty spear, appearing to be an expired guard's spear. The voice began; "Today, you two will fight for freedom. No rules, fight to the death. Begin!" My heart began racing, the pony looking at me with wide eyes. I flipped my hood up, continuing the deadlock. I decided since we were in the same situation to keep the fight fair. We began circling one another, keeping good distance. Sweat arose on my brow, stress eating me. Remember the training... Breaking the ice, the green pony dashed at me with his spear, screaming. I parred the spear, stabbing at his sides. Blood poured out, but the onslaught of this creature would not let up. I continued blocking, realizing he was desperate and afraid. I decided to end it. One final time he charged. I began running toward a pillar, making sure he was only a few yards behind me. I ran up the wall, commencing a wall flip. The moment seemed purely frozen; the spear was lodged into the pillar, the defenseless pony's eyes, wide as could be. I crushed down onto his back, unleashing the hidden blade into it's head. A slow moaning noise... then tears. His legs gave out. I sat there, unmoving. I was an emotional wreck. Never had I thought killing anything would be difficult. Tears streamed down my face as I shook. I pulled the blade out of it's head, blood and brain matter stained the weapon. I was ashamed of myself, feeling this way over a creature I don't even know. The same green aurora surrounded my body. In a flash, I disappeared.


	3. A New Friend

"Ce-e-ellse-r?" A voice... a faded voice... "Ass-ass-in..." Darkness became light, my vision came back. I was bloodied and mentally exhausted. Who'd of thought killing something would be so emotionally difficult... I was sitting on the floor of the throne room, it was empty? I began looking around, the royalty

were not in their thrones. The moon shone through the stain glass, indicating night time. "Excu-sse me?" A voice said behind me. I turned around, a smaller "Unicorn" wrapped in a purple and white cloak. Her eyes were wide with fear as I gazed upon her. "I-I will be you-r-r hostess tonight..." She trailed off, I

tried to adjust myself to look less like a sorry sack of shit. I threw my hood over my eyes, but I could still feel wet marks from my tears. "You're Cellser , correct?" She asked in a formal manner. I smiled at her, trying to be friendly despite my depressed state. "Yes, I am Cellser. Who might you be?" She relaxed

after my response, moving closer to me. "I am Rarity. We will be teleporting to Ponyville where I reside." She began explaining. "I trust you are fond of our little town, after that tussle on top of the bakery?" I looked at the ground, pondering to myself. I could feel her eyes upon me, but it didn't matter to me right

now. All i could think about now was how I got into this mess. I felt her presence move next to me, setting herself down next to me. "I know this is hard for you darling, but I wish to help you." I looked at her, her eyes illuminating in the moonlight. "Ok... but how do you even trust me?" I began. "I'm just some

creature to you ponies." I felt lonely in this desolate dream world. I mean, talking animals that can use magic and fly? What the hell? "I know this must be difficult for you, darling." Her voice broke me out of my depressive slump, I was all ears. I mean surely she HAD to know the feeling of alienation...

"Yeah right." I broke in mid sentence. "I am surrounded in an unknown area by animals that only provide transport back where I belong! This shit is insane!" I snapped at her, she retracted and looked at the ground. "Am I a mode of transport in your land?" No response from the pony. "WELL? Am I bound

to some slave labor camp in your world?" I stood up, marching toward the stain glass window. I pounded on it gently, I felt her eyes on my back. "I just want to go back to my confined cell back on planet human... No matter how small I felt, I just feel degraded here." I looked at my right hand, as it felt

weightless compared to earlier. "So you pony's take my gauntlet too, do you? Fucking pathetic" I finished venting, feeling most of my rage leave. The pony just looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, darling..." I noticed her glaring at the window pane, completely lost in it. "Rarity." I called out to her. After

what seemed like ages, she finally shook herself out of shock, focusing on my silhouette shadow on the ground. "It's time to go Cellser." A flash, and we disappeared.

* * *

My vision was disoriented when I came to. It was a bright place, mostly purple.I noticed another pattern. Creatures here like to coordinate everything; from magic to their houses, things must match. "I will try to accommodate you in anyway before your battles for the next coming week." She said, I nodded.

"I would'nt suppose you have a shower?" I asked. "I do." She said "It's down the hallway, on the left. I entered the bathroom, removed my sweaty and tattered clothing. A towel surrounded with blue magic appeared next to me. I entered the shower. I began thinking about the past, about everything I miss.

But what did I have? I gave away everything to become a tester... I had nothing anyway. Why do I feel this way? I don't know. After I finished washing myself, I stepped out. My clothes were missing... A robe made out of fine material was instead in my original attire spot. I placed that on and exited, finding

my host washing my clothing. I sat back down where I originally sat, finding an assortment of food items at the table. "Help yourself." Rarity said with a tired sigh. " You did'nt have to do this... Tomorrow will probably be my last day according to the Queens." I said, trying to sound grateful. She continued

working on my clothing, not saying a word. I grabbed an apple, but ended up nearly every scrap on the table. I didn't realize the amount of time that was between the last time I ate. "Done and done." I heard the caretaker say. My clothes were patched up, and some support were given at large areas. "I'm

humbled, Miss Rarity." I began as I examined the clothing she handed to me. There was a metal plate on the chest area. "Your wrong Cellser." I looked her in the eyes, obviously confused. "We're no different." She said as she walked off into the hallway, going into a room. "If you need anything, just wake

me up darling." She said as her door

closed. I was still dumbfounded, but exhausted. I found a comfortable chair in her living room, which I took too and pondered about. I found a pencil and paper, which I decided to write a journal entry. _Day 1: This place is fucking nuts._.. After summarizing my day, I drew an Assassin's uniform matching my

Great Grandfathers, which was followed by darkness. Feeling drained, I let sleep overtake me.


End file.
